To Kill A Pharaoh
by Neko Oni
Summary: DISCONTINUED pharaoh yami's favorite concubine and true loveyugi has gone missing he is kidnapped by the high priest seto, who seeks revengehe once loved yugi, and also hungers for power. the power of the pharaoh.


ok, before i begin this fic, i have a few things i want to say  
  
yami: as usual  
  
oh, shut up! anyways, i was literally just reading this fic, which is set in ancient egypt, yami is a prince,  
it has all the usual yaoi and yuri pairings. it has about 3-5 chapters. i will not say the title or who wrote   
it, because i am not a complete jerk.   
  
the fic was interesting, until the other characters arrived from the other countries. in the first couple of chapters,   
some things were historically incorrect, but that was easy to overlook; this is just fanfi  
NOTESction, nothing has to   
be 100% accurate and correct, right? alot of the excellent fics set in the past do contain errors like that, b/c none  
of us here are historians! but the authors do manage to capture the feel of the era, so to speak. it is passed off   
as believable.  
  
this fic, however, at the current chapter, takes a turn for the worst. it is full of so many ludicrous historic errors   
that i can not even bare to read the piece of shit anymore. and a piece of shit it is. please, allow me to feel you in   
on the many, many, many inaccuracies.   
  
1. in ancient times, britain, germany, and italy were NOT named britain, germany, and italy. in the time of egypt, britain   
was nothing more than a savage land inhabited by the celts. it did not get it's name until after roman invasion, when the   
romans named it britainia; hence, britain. italy, germany, etc. were full of warring barbarian tribes. the lower portion of   
italy, MUCH later than the time of the egyptains, was rome. rome was the city, rome was the coutry, rome was the empire.  
egypt was the beginning of the age of empires, and rome was the last, the fall of rome marks the end of ancient history and   
transition into the middle ages.  
  
2. in ancient times, britain sure as hell did not have a king, there was no royal court. the most there would have been would   
be a barbarian chieftain.   
  
3. said non-existant, grand, and royal king of england did NOT have mounted guards. those didn't appear until the 16th,   
17th, and 18th centuries. A.D. and egypt was in 300 b.c.  
  
4. it was impossible for the non-existant king and his entourage to travel across the sea by carriage.  
  
5. there were no bathrooms in ancient egypt. the toilets did NOT flush. they didn't even have toilets!   
  
6. the emporer/ ruler of rome was called caesar (no, not julius caesar, but the word caesar is derived from his name)  
it was NOT czar. that was russia, in the later A.D. centuries.  
  
i am not flaming this author; i do not believe in that. i do, however, believe in cruelly critizicing stupidity!   
  
when you throw a basketball at the hoop, you are supposed to aim for the hoop. most authors realize this and do their best   
to get the ball in. sometimes, they miss. but they are close! readers know what they are trying to do! this particular   
author, however, throws the ball in the opposite direction! it is my personal opinion that she should stick to writing fic   
set only in the current times, that way she can't screw up as bad as she did here.  
  
no, i am not a historian, or a major history buff. these things i know from PAYING ATTENTION IN HISTORY CLASS. apparently,   
this so-called author has no clue what that means. or, they are in the retard class- oops, i must be politically correct here-  
in the "special" class for "special" children. aka the class for kids who are dumber than dirt. yes, i have contempt and   
scorn for this particular writer's fic.  
  
one last fault with this story is the fact that the pharaoh and his wife graciously allow their crown prince to wed an   
orphan. they are one big, happy family. and when the guests are arriving, they greet them at the gate! yeah right!  
*snorts* it was common practice, throughout all countries and all history, for the visiting dignitaries to come into the   
thrown room and bow before the ruler of that certain country. but, of course, we're too stupid to know this, right?  
  
*sighs* ok, i'm done! *smiles sweetly*   
  
  
  
  
NOTES ABOUT THE FIC RIGHT HERE I'M WRITING: %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
inspired by disturbed's song, "enemy"  
  
set in ancient egypt  
  
warnings: shounen-ai, and violence. don't like? get the hell out of here while u can  
  
plot summary: seto, the high priest and arch rival of pharaoh yami, has yami's bedslave, yugi, trapped   
and at his mercy. yet seto can not bring himself to destroy the little one. (gee, i wonder why?)  
  
pairings; seto x yugi, yami x yugi  
  
  
Seto kaiba is referred to as seth here; it's more of an egyptian name than seto.  
  
ENEMY  
  
  
The cold, stone chamber, deep in the heart of the Temple of the Night, was dark. The eternal blackness was lit only by the   
glow of the dancing, magic blue flames of the torches attatched to the slightly moldy walls. The flickering, eerie blue light   
cast a blue tinted palor over the two winsome figures squaring off, making them seem like pallid spectures haunting the   
deserted corridors.  
  
The High Priest Seth stood glowering down upon the small, balled up figure shaking against the wall. Wide, pure violet eyes,   
darkened with terror, stared up at him. The tri-colored hair was in messy, disarrayed spikes, and the soft, pale skin   
was coated with dirty streaks, brush burns, and bleeding gashes across his delicate frame.  
  
Seth sneered with disgust and contempt at the fearful, frail boy. The beloved bed slave of the accursed pharaoh. His jaw   
clenched and his cold blue eyes burned with a frozen fire at the mere thought of Yami. His blood surged with hatred, and   
a malicious smile played about his cruel, beautiful features. Ah, but he had the upper hand now. He had the pharaoh's brat   
at his mercy. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop him.  
  
It had been sheer luck that had brought him this fortunous turn of events. Yugi, Yami's bed slave, was never seen by anyone   
other than by Yami himself, and the servants that cared for Yugi. If he wasn't with the pharaoh, then he was guarded by either   
Anzu, his maid and bodyguard, or by Yami's right hand servant, the Dark Magician. Seth had been prowling the halls near   
the entrance to the pharaoh's personal chambers, from which Yugi never left, when he had seen his golden opportunity. Anzu   
had left the bathing chambers to fetch something that had been forgotten, leaving Yami's little angel unguared and unprotected.   
Seth had slipped down the forbidden halls, grabbed the little one, and disapparated in a cloud of blue smoke. He had brought   
them here, to this lesser used chamber of one of the more unpopular temples dedicated to an unpopular god, so they would not   
be found, and no one would interfere.  
  
His plan was to hurt the pharaoh. He coveted the power of the pharaoh for himself. He was deadly jealous of Yami. That   
cossetted cur had everything handed to him on a golden platter! His father died, he became pharaoh, and had all of Egypt at   
his mercy and whim. He had immeasureable Shadow Powers. He was undefeated in the Shadow Games. But, more than that, he had   
Yugi. He had someone who loved him with all of his heart. Seth, meanwhile, had his power, which he had worked his way up from   
a lowly temple scribe to high priest. But there was no one who loved him. His bed was cold and lonely. Sure, he took lovers,   
but none of them ever touched his heart. Only his groin.  
  
And he coveted what Yami had. He wanted it all for himself. He wanted power, he wanted total dominance, he wanted......Yugi.  
He wanted to see the soft, sweet face he'd bruised smile at him, those lavender eyes alight with love, supple limbs bending to   
his will, pleasing him........  
  
Seth shook his head. What was he thinking?! What was wrong with him?! Yugi was the prized possession of the pharaoh; hurt him,   
and you hurt the mighty ruler of Egypt. That was why he was obsessed with Yugi, not......for any other reason. Seth's eyes   
narrowed and he raised a lean, tanned arm, palm flat, fingers splayed. A tiny ball of glowing blue energy appeared next to his   
palm, ready to shoot straight into the little one's big, innocent heart.   
  
The frightened amethyst eyes filled with tears, silently pleading for life. Seth snorted. His muscles tightened, preparing   
to launch his deadly beam. His sinewy limbs contracted with the power of his magic, reining the destructive force in, holding   
it back, and his breath caught in his throat as sweat began to bead across his skin's smooth surface. Why? Why couldn't he   
do it? What was stopping him from killing the little one? What should it matter, to him, if a little light was extinguished   
forever?   
  
The small one's soft, pink lower lip trembled, and his eyes closed, accepting his death. His breathing hitched, the unshed   
tears sparkling in the spooky blue light. In the wide, dark purple eyes, the high priest saw the reflection of his own   
harsh countenance, and the bright beam that waited to wipe Yugi from the face of this earth.  
  
He drew in a shaky breath, then tried again, but his body wouldn't release the destructive magic. Why? Why couldn't he kill   
Yugi? Puzzled, Seth stalked over to the little one, who only gazed up at him with saddened eyes. Those eyes! They were   
so beguiling, so enchanting, so bewitching! You could drown in those eyes if you weren't careful. Seth narrowed his, his   
cold, dark blue orbs of cold ice probing the wounded and hurting violet ones relentlessly, tearing at the small one's soul   
even more. Tears started to leak down the distraught face.   
  
Seth reached a hand up to wipe a tear away, but caught himself. What was he doing! He was supposed to kill the brat, not   
coddle him! In a swift second, the arm went from hesitant to forceful, and he grabbed the delicate neck, wrapping his slim   
fingers around the soft, vulnerable throat. He squeezed, and Yugi let out a soft whimper, the only sound he'd made since  
Seto had kidnapped him. His fingers cut into the fragile skin of the throat, blocking off the air to the lungs, and   
laying down the foundations for some very painful bruises.  
  
Some tears fell onto Seth's hand, startling him into releasing his hold. The boy dropped against the wall, hitting his already   
damaged head and leaving a small splatter of blood on the stone. Yugi grasped his injured throat with both hands and breathed   
in quickly, trying to slow his aching, racing heart.  
  
Seth looked away, berating himself for being such a fool. Why couldn't he go through with this?! He should kill the small one  
and get it over with! Let the pharaoh know the pain love can cause, as well as the joy. Let Yami suffer for once in his life.  
  
"S-Set-th....." The little one rasped. Seth jerked his head to the small boy, freezing him in place with his cutting glance.  
  
"I should kill you. " He growled. "I should rip your little body into pieces. I should tear your soul in half."  
  
Fresh tears coarsed down the round, scraped cheeks. "Seth.....please.....you never used to be like this....."  
  
Seth's eyes darkened with painful memories, which he quickly put up mental barriers again, slamming the door on his heart   
closed. "NO!" He shrieked, slapping Yugi harshly on his cheek. Yugi fell to the floor, one soft cheek being scraped against  
the rough stone and bleeding anew, the other with a bright red handprint that would soon become a bruise that would envelop   
1/2 of the little one's face.   
  
Yugi lay where he was, pure, salty crystal tears mixing in with the fresh blood and gazing unwaveringly at Seth with pain   
darkened eyes.   
  
Seth met his gaze for a second before looking away, but it was too late; the door had been opened, and all the pain he had   
fought off, becoming bitter, cold, and full of hatred in his victory disapearing under the wounds that had never healed.   
Years ago, he and Yugi had been in love, but then the pharaoh died; and the new one had wanted new concubines for his private   
chambers. Yugi had been one of the ones chosen, and he had soon become Yami's favorite, then he became Yami's only one; the   
others were kept for show and appearance's sake, but Yugi was the one Yami loved with all of his heart. Yugi was a pretty   
little fuck, indeed. But Seto could have taken him away. They could have runaway together. But, no, Yugi had gone to Yami.  
  
  
"No. No, you will not do this to me again. No, never again. I loved you,   
once. I loved you, and what did you do? You go and become a whore for the pharaoh! Why? Tell me, Yugi, why?!"   
  
A harsh sob was his answer. Seth raised his head, tears springing to his eyes and slowly trickling down his cheeks as he   
gazed at the one who had held his heart. Who always would hold it, even if it was a frozen block of ice.   
  
Yugi's sorrow laden eyes met Seth's freshly hurt ones. "I am a child of Egypt; she is my home, my mother. Yami   
is the pharaoh..........Yami is my pharaoh. How could I disobey his wishes, the wishes of Egypt? Our pharaoh is   
the embodiment of the land, of the law, of my heart. Yami is.........my love" The last two words were spoken softly,   
yet the dropped a devastating bomb into Seth's heart.   
  
Yugi looked away, face buried in his arms as he sobbed his heart out. His tears mingled with the small puddle of his blood   
already staining the stone floor. That was a stain, he feared, that would never come out. His tears attempted to wash away   
the blood, but the red substance was too strong, too thick, and gobbled up the pure tears. It was true; he did love Yami, but   
not as he had loved Seto. Over the 5 years he had been Yami's concubine, he had grown complacent and accepting of his lot in   
life. Yami even held a special place in his heart. Yugi had learned to let go and love again. The love between him and Seth  
could never have been.   
  
Seth felt as if his heart had been torn from his chest. He made no attempt to wipe his tears away, but let them flow freely.  
They sat in silence for a long period, their festering pain and tears never running dry. Fineally, Seth broke the silence by   
standing up and forcing Yugi's heart broken purple eyes to meet his own hard blue ones. His ice cold gaze held no more pain;   
he'd started pushing it back, hiding it from the outside world, and eventually himself, while it waited in darkness to   
consume him alive. His gaze was cold and hard with no more emotions. The high priest was killing his heart. And he would   
see that others suffered as well. "Fine, Yugi, you have chosen your lot. This is your warning and final farewell. The day   
will come when we will meet again, and on that day, I will kill you. I will kill Yami, and the world will know of my wrath."  
  
Squaring his shoulders, Seth held his head high and ignored the aching, dull beat against his breastbone as he left the cold   
chamber, the magical flames flickering out with his departure, leaving the little one sobbing, alone and unprotected, in the   
completely dark chamber. The small one's only hope was if Yami or the Dark Magician found him, for Seth had just killed off   
his heart and vowed to himself that sweet, innocent Yugi was dead to him forever more.   
  
At least, until the time came when he'd gathered his forces toghther, the most powerful monsters in the kingdom, and   
launched his attack on the pharaoh and all of Egypt. Then, Yami and Yugi would pay.........a demonic, twisted grin  
spread across the high priest's face as he walked through the unlit darkness.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
wow! this was supposed to be just a one-shot, but i really like this idea! it's going to be full of angst and tragedy!   
don't know if i'm going to continue this, though; my newest fic wasn't that big of a hit, so i'm trashing that one!   
  
*rips pages out of her notebook and tosses them into the garbage can* ^______^ that's one less fic for me to work on!  
  
this fic will only be a couple of chapters long, should i decide to continue it. odds are, most likely not. this is as far   
as it will probably ever go. *shrugs* oh well!  
  
i still gotta update my other fics........i'll try do to that sometime this weekend! maybe! 


End file.
